Moonlight Proposition
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Natsuno now a Jinrou survived the suicide attempt to destroy him and Tatsumi; he lives with self hate, guilt and anger upon what happened to his home and what the Shiki did. Suddenly he is approached by a mysterious girl who is an acquaintance of of Tatsumi's but also a Jinrou herself; She proposes a deal to Natsuno expressing a desire to help him discover his true potential.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys I recently finished watching the ENTIRE Shiki series and loved it. The ending was left unanswered but left openings to what could have happened.**

 **Taking my own opinions on what could have happened so I hope you enjoy it; as always favourite, follow and review**

 **DarkPheonix666**

Natsuno sat quietly in a tree watching over Sotoba village; the anger and frustration of being a Jinrou was slowly eating away at him. He had attempted to kill himself via an explosion and Tatsumi along with him but failed due to being an immortal.

Tatsumi had escaped badly injured but would be safe as all of the villagers had evacuated. Since he too was a Jinrou he could heal pretty fast and would be healed by now; no doubt he would try searching for Sunako and Seishin the only 2 other Shiki that had survived.

He had gotten his revenge but did not know what to do now; his parents were gone believing him to be dead. His home was destroyed and he was now stuck here wondering what to do with himself.

"You look upset" a female voice said from below from the ground.

Startled Natsuno looked around but saw nobody; however he could sense somebody nearby. Their energy was quite strong but they were quite obviously hiding not wanting to be seen. He stayed where he was but raised one hand into a claw preparing to fight; he was on the disadvantage here but was by no means a pushover.

"I never thought I'd meet another Jinrou; we're so rare only 4 of us exist. Well 3 considering one of us was shot" the female voice continued.

"Who are you?! Stop playing games and come out!" Natsuno snapped crossly frustration and fear filling him. He didn't know if this person was friend or foe but he was not going to take chances.

"I'll come out; but only if you promise not to attack me" the female voice said solemnly her tone stern.

"Why should I promise that; how do I know you won't attack me when I put my guard down huh?!" Natsuno growled angrily.

The female voice sighed heavily "I promise on my parents graves" the female voice said coldly her tone filled with a hint of sadness.

Eventually Natsuno gave in and lowered his guard; he was a man of his word but was prepared to attack if it was a trap. "Ok fine now come out like you promised" he said sharply.

"As you wish" the female voice responded sweetly. Suddenly there was a gust of a breeze and the branches shook pushing Natsuno from his perch.

Luckily due to drinking some blood he was able to land safely without harming himself. However he was shocked by this individual's ability to knock him down like that; she sure wasn't to be taken lightly.

He looked around him unable to see anyone else with his night vision. This worried him as he wondered what kind of powers she herself had. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see a girl standing behind him.

"Hi" she said playfully smiling at him mischievously. He was a fine specimen of a Jinrou; it was only a disappointment he had not fully reached his potential.

Natsuno was scared, shocked and blown away all at the same time by the person in front of him. He couldn't tell if it was fear, desire, or pure shock of the situation; his mind became distracted by what was happening.

A young girl around his age; wearing a long sleeved black sailor uniform with a white and black cuffs and a neckpiece was standing before him. Her skirt was knee length accessorized by black knee length stockings and traditional plat formed black leather school shoes.

Her skin was pale and luminous just like his glinting like silk under the moonlight; yet haunting revealing her true nature. Her eyes were black yet shiny and glowed with a slight silver-ish colour. Her body was well toned and curvaceous; her breasts shapely and busty alluring him further; she had long black hair that reached her elbows while a v shaped bang stopped at the bottom of her forehead.

Natsuno hated to admit it but he was somewhat stunned at how attractive she was; I mean he had never really shown an interest in females before because he was a loner. He had female friends sure but because he trusted them. As far as Shimizu she was just a love sick puppy instead of a cute girl; her killing of Tooru had been the final straw of his hatred of her.

The girl giggled in amusement "First you get mad and now you are speechless. Could it be you've fallen for me?" she teased playfully.

Natsuno snapped out of his trance and frowned "Don't bet on it" he grumbled crossly. He would never admit he was attracted to one of his own kind; it angered him.

The girl sighed heavily "You know you shouldn't hate yourself for feeling that way; despite being an immortal Jinrou are unique for many reasons" she scolded.

Natsuno glared at her angrily "LIKE WHAT?! Drinking blood and being capable of walking about outside?! What's so great about being monster?!" He spat venomously.

Since becoming a Jinrou he had denied himself of drinking blood due to hating the creatures that made him this way. Later on he had started feeding off his dad in small amount which caused his haggard appearance; of course he was so far gone he hardly cared.

The girl leaned forward and knocked him on the head with her fist gently a frown obvious on her face "Geez you really are a newbie aren't you?" she grumbled crossly.

Natsuno looked confused yet annoyed; she was treating him like a child and he hated it. He recalled that when girls flirted they sometimes made fun of you. However it was fair to say she had gotten his attention and had intrigued him.

She looked at him solemnly and folded her arms "Jinrou are superior because they are capable of _breeding_ " she said sharply.

Natsuno's heart just about stopped when he heard that; that was impossible right?! He was DEAD; how the hell was he still able to reproduce?! Then again he had been able to do all sorts of things since he became a Jinrou; he could still breathe, suffocate and feel some sort of pain. So it wasn't exactly an impossible scenario considering the way his body had reacted upon seeing her.

A pained expression then spread across her face "However it's not so great when some are known to abuse this power" she said her tone cold and angry.

Natsuno's expression became concerned; he wanted to know more yet was scared of what he may discover. But he couldn't turn back now; he was in too deep "In what way could someone abuse this power?" he asked hesitantly.

She looked at him with a look of shame and hurt "Such as forced insemination of Shiki genes to create half human and half Jinrou/Shiki infants" the girl said coldly.

Natsuno's eyes widened and a horrible sick feeling overwhelmed him; The Shiki were that _desperate_ that they forced humans to bare mutant infants?! He felt like he was going to puke.

The girl grabbed his shoulders and looked into his eyes intently "But you're _different;_ you're nothing like them. You can use your abilities for your own desires and such things can be avoided" she explained sharply shaking him back to reality.

Natsuno didn't know whether he wanted to hate or admire this girl; she was being so honest about their true nature yet hated her own kind for what they had done. However he respected how honest she was about herself and the fact that she was playing fair instead of dirty tricks.

"What do you want from me?" Natsuno asked wearily.

She smiled at him fondly "Companionship mostly; but I also want to help train you and make you stronger. You seem so miserable with yourself I want to help you find yourself as a Jinrou and find peace" she confessed gently.

He gave her a confused look "So...you don't wanna kill me?" he said in a confused tone.

She shook her head gently "I can see why Tatsumi would; I mean you posed a threat to him. But I like you; I want to help you find peace while acting as my companion in return" she explained.

Natsuno sighed heavily; part of him wanted to run and tell her to take a hike but the other wanted to know more about himself and follow her. Eventually he gave in and decided to accept her offer; I mean she was at least more tolerable than evil cat boy "Fine; you win" he groaned wearily.

The girl smiled and approached him slowly scaring him; she leaned towards him and kissed his cheek gently. She found his temper and moodiness somewhat cute; but for a newborn he was quite intelligent.

Natsuno was taken aback by the kiss but didn't hate it; sure he was confused as fuck but not angry. He shrugged it off and lowered his guard; I mean they were partners in crime now so no need to be so defensive anymore. "So you wanna tell me your name now girly? I mean we are business partners now" he said curiously.

"You first; I mean I have told you all about my motives. I've kept no secrets so it seems only fair" she explained honestly.

Natsuno frowned in annoyance but knew she was right. She had kept her side of the bargain so he couldn't exactly be an ass now of all times "Its Natsuno; Natsuno Koide" he said sharply.

She smiled thoughtfully "It suits you; It definitely adds to your alluring and dark figure persona". (As well as his cold attitude and toned figure but she would never say that out loud).

Natsuno folded his arms put shot his index finger at her "And you Miss dark and mysterious?" he asked somewhat taunting. She was a cute face but he wasn't going to play obedient to her.

She turned to him and touched her chin gently extending her fingers along the edge of her face. A warm smile spread across her face "Its Kikyo; Kikyo Kuragi" she said gently.

Somehow the name suited her; it went with her elegant yet haunting appearance. Some girly name like Shimizu's or the other village girls wouldn't suit her. It was probably the first female name he had liked upon hearing. A small smile spread across Natsuno's face "Well Kikyo; I look forward to working with you" he said in amusement.


	2. Chapter 2: Kindred souls

Natsuno followed Kikyo quietly as they walked through the woods; she had explained she was taking him to her nest outside the village. It wasn't close to the city but it was a distance away from the village. He was still wary around her but he somewhat trusted her. So far she hadn't made any attempt to harm him but he was still on guard. She could do a 180 at any time and try to kill him; and there was no way in hell he would let her.

"So Natsu-chan you gonna tell me how old you are?" Kikyo said curiously as they walked up a hill. She felt comfortable around him to use nicknames; and she knew it would wind him up.

Natsuno flinched at the nickname and felt his cheeks blush; he was used to people either calling him by his name or surname. Nobody in the village had ever called him by a nickname _ever_. "Don't you think you're being awfully friendly to a stranger?" He said sharply embarrassment hinted in his tone.

Kikyo smiled and he could hear it in her voice "Earlier it would have been; but we are kind of allies now so it's fine" she said playfully. Since she had come to live in Sotoba she had been able to open up to many of the villagers upon meeting them. She had stopped being so shy and hesitant and become more open and playful.

Natsuno sighed; this girl had an answer for everything. It was both annoying and admirable at the same time "15" he said bluntly.

Kikyo stopped and turned to face him her expression stunned; he was only 15? He looked at least 17 at least. He was mature looking for someone his age and he acted so much older.

"What? You asked!" He snapped angrily. Why was she looking at him in such a weird way?

"Sorry..." she said quietly trailing off "...It's...you just look older than you are" she said casually. He certainly acted older than his biological age that was for damn sure.

Natsuno stifled a laugh; he was used to that comment quite a lot. Even Tooru had seemed shocked when he told him how old he was. Everyone believed him to be at least 17 years old.

"So what about you Kuragi? From your attire I'd say you're in middle school" Natsuno asked his tone mischievous. For the fact she acted like a teasing cocky stranger; she looked around his age.

"I'm 18; I was bitten around my 17th birthday after my graduation. However I didn't become a Jinrou until my 18th" she said bluntly. Upon her graduation she had gone out celebrating with her friends and been chatted up by a female Jinrou. She had casually brushed her off being uninterested in women causing the latter to get angry.

Over time the female Jinrou had started following her around and trying to seduce her in multiple places. Over time Kikyo had become worried and tried to call the police but no such girl was ever found.

Upon her 18th birthday she was able to relax but was kidnapped on her way home. The Jinrou had drained her of all blood saying she tasted better than she expected. She then left her to die in an alleyway. However instead of dying Kikyo became a Jinrou.

Natsuno looked stunned; so she was not only his senior but she had been a Jinrou longer than him. No wonder she acted so mature and flirtatious; she obviously had experience in such matters. He couldn't help but wonder if she had experience in more _intimate_ matters as well; I mean she was very open with her attraction to him.

"So how long have you been the same as me?" he asked curiously. He wondered during that time if she had met Tatsumi. He shuddered to think if they had ever been together in such a state; how anyone would go near him was a mystery. He was a cold blooded son of a bitch.

Kikyo hummed thoughtfully "About 2 years now; biologically I should be 20 but I've stayed the same physically since being changed" she explained casually.

Natsuno was stunned; no wonder she was so mentally aware if she was that old. She had been changed in the peak of her teens meaning she had been through so much more. He was kind of relieved to have her as his mentor.

"So...um...How do you know that Tatsumi guy?" He asked curiously his tone hinting anger. To him Tatsumi had been the cause of his transformation into a Jinrou and the reason people dear to him were dead. He was his enemy for eternity.

Kikyo sighed heavily a look of anger on her face "After I was changed he found me; helped me ease into my transformation. He taught me how to fight, how to hunt and how to eat. I was content with spending time with him at first until I learned of his true nature..." She explained coldly.

Natsuno said nothing but now understood how she was so efficient upon their meeting. She had been trained by a more experienced Jinrou. However the fact that she had relations to Tatsumi raised flags. He tightened his fists and prepared to attack her quietly.

Kikyo then stopped and bowed her head; bitter memories filling her mind "...However I later learned of what kind of person he was. He was manipulative, sadistic and cold blooded. While Sunako was the only person he seemed to care for he wasn't against manipulating others" she explained bitterly her voice cracking.

Natsuno stopped and drew back his claws; he could tell her feelings weren't being faked. She was genuinely hurting by telling him this; Tatsumi had seriously damaged her feelings in some way.

"What did he do?" he asked firmly his tone vengeful. So this girl had been hurt by Tatsumi just like he had. He had taken something precious from her just like he had him; so she could understand his feelings.

"He killed my mother for sport without draining her blood; he drained my father dry and let his lackeys devour my little sister" Kikyo spat venomously her tone dark.

Natsuno froze and a sickly angry feeling spread over him; he knew Tatsumi could be sadistic but he never imagined he was that bad. The fact that Kikyo had gone through that made him feel empathy and admire her.

"But after he did that I pierced his stomach faster than he could think. I then beat the shit out of him without blinking. After that I went free lance and escaped here" she explained.

"But why did you come here? Surely after that you would have been badly treated if the villagers found out" Natsuno said thoughtfully. How had she gone an entire 2 years without being found out?

Kikyo smiled cheekily "I'm very good at camouflaging. I stole blood donations from Ozaki in the sly and was staying in a village outside town. I spent more time with the priest doing charity work. That's why I wasn't around when shit when down" she explained.

Natsuno was impressed; she really knew how to look after herself. The fact she was able to hide made him relieved he was on her side. If she was that good at going undetected than she would be a dangerous enemy.

"So...Why did you come after me?" he asked curiously. If she had no interest in killing humans or feel no relations to other Shiki then why did she seek him out?

Kikyo turned to face him and clasped his face in her hands; he blushed at the close contact "Because you remind me of my younger self. You hate hurting humans but need blood; so with my help you can live as a Jinrou without harming anyone" she explained gently.

"You could...help me do that?" he said cautiously. He would never harm humans because that wasn't what he wanted. While he wasn't on their side he didn't want to hurt innocent people. However he had no idea of how to control his urges sometimes.

Kikyo smiled "I can and will; first you need to control you're urges and get used to drinking donations. If we run out of those I can take you hunting for wild deer and such" she explained gently her voice kind.

Blood donations were no different than going to a store and buying milk; hunting animals for blood was like being a vegetarian. It was a simpler and more peaceful way than attacking humans; meaning that when the Shiki hunted humans they did it for sport not food.

"So Tatsumi and the others...they attacked the village out of sport. They didn't have to kill anyone did they?" Natsuno said angrily.

Kikyo frowned "No they didn't; it just goes to show how far Tatsumi is willing to go to have his kicks" she explained bitterly.

Natsuno's outlook on her was changing; she was very much like himself just with more experience. She had been changed against her will, hurt by Tatsumi and found a way to exist without killing others. He now understood why she would want him as a companion.

"Hey Kikyo" he said smirking cheekily. She wasn't so bad after all; it would be nice to talk to someone who finally got it. Why he hated being changed into what he was so much.

"Hmm?" she said curiously still holding his face. She was glad he didn't hate her anymore; it would be nice to get along with her new companion.

"I'm glad I met you" he said gratefully. He usually hated anyone who was a Shiki or like him; but it was kind of nice to meet someone who had similar outlooks to him.

Kikyo smiled gently "Me too Natsuno; I feel like I can trust you and we understand each other" she said kindly. Slowly she let go of his face and straightened up; they had a long journey ahead and she couldn't wait to rest.

Natsuno watched her climb and slowly followed; he was glad his companion wasn't like the others. While he wasn't very happy being in this new form; it would make his existence easier being with someone who understood him.


End file.
